Bambi Wiki:Policies
The policies for the Bambi Wiki have been added to help guide users on what to do and not do. Policies for the wiki should be included on this page only, instead of having separate pages for different policies and rules. Behavior These are the do's and don'ts for the wiki. Do's *Treat other users with respect at all times regardless of what may go wrong. *If someone accidentally messes something up don't get angry with them, instead just fix it and let the user know what they done wrong and they will most likely learn from their mistakes, occasionally it may not be the users fault, but rather something goes wrong with a section of the article when the edit is published even when the section wasn't edited. *include anyone regardless of race, religion, gender, etc *Always be honest with your edits. *As the wiki is in English, it is the preferred language, but other languages can be used to a certain extent. Don'ts * No bullying other users. * No racist, homophobic, anti-Semitic, etc comments of any kind, none of it will be tolerated. Any one caught doing so will be warned and blocked if the warning is ignored. * Do not berate any user for any reason in any way including doing so via edit summaries as edit summaries are for explaining why the edit was made. * Do not post sexual content. * Admins should not be blocking people without a legitimate reason. Scope of Focus Something every user should keep in mind is the Bambi Wiki's scope of focus. '''This refers to the variety of things that we cover on this wiki. '''Any pages outside of the scope of focus will be immediately removed, and any images and videos outside of the scope of focus are to be removed, too. The scope of focus of the Bambi Wiki is as follows: *Felix Salten's Bambi: A Life in the Woods and all of the characters, songs, and settings within Bambi A Life in the Woods. *Any other works written by Felix Salten which were explicitly and undeniably intended to occur within the same universe as Bambi: A Life in the Woods, such as Bambi's Children and Perri: The Youth of a Squirrel, and all of the characters, songs, and settings within said works. *Any and all officially-licensed works which are explicitly and undeniably based on Bambi: A Life in the Woods, such as Bambi, and all of the characters, songs, and settings within said works. *Any and all officially-licensed works which are explicitly and undeniably based on Bambi, such as the various comic adaptations of Bambi, Bambi II, and Disney Bunnies, and all of the characters, songs, and settings within said works. *Any and all officially-licensed works which explicitly and undeniably features a character within it that previously debuted (Note: Debuted, not appeared. It is important that the character in question be a Bambi character, and not a character originating in another franchise that just so happened to appear in one of the above works) in a work which falls into one of the above categories, such as The Chips Are Flying, which explicitly and undeniably features Bambi despite being a Chip 'n' Dale story, and all of the characters, songs, and settings within said works. **However, while all characters that appear in a work in which characters that originated in a work which falls into one of the above categories are to be covered on the Bambi Wiki, that does not meant that their initial debut will be covered. For example, Grimhilde is to be covered on the Bambi Wiki since she appeared in The Chips Are Flying, which also featured Bambi; but Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the work in which Grimhilde originated, is not be covered on the Bambi Wiki, since a character which debuted in a work which falls into one of the above categories did not appear in it. Likewise, only stories featuring Grimhilde which also features a character (or characters) which debuted in a work which falls into one of the above categories are to be covered. *All "Behind the scenes" information about anything which falls into one of the above categories. Felix Salten, Walt Disney, Osamu Tezuka, Ken Hultgren, and Alexander Gould are examples of those which are to be covered on the Bambi Wiki due to their work on already-covered works. Not all things which these individuals worked on are to be covered. For example, Finding Nemo, ''unless evidence arises that it falls into one of the above categories, is not to receive a page on the Bambi Wiki even though Alexander Gould appeared in it. Images Images posted on this wiki '''should have a proper name' such as "Bambi 1 JPG", not a nonsensical, off-topic name like "ndvkdjbjnbgkjfbh JPG". Images with such nonsensical names will be renamed and the uploader will be warned. If the warning is not heeded to and further images are uploaded with nonsensical names, the uploader will be banned at the discretion of the administrators and content moderators. The wiki is not meant to store images only for them to not be used. Images that are not used within two weeks of being uploaded will be deleted. Non-Bambi images and fan fiction images are only allowed on your personal user page and are not to be posted on any article. Low quality images may be subject to replacement if a higher quality version of that image is available. Furthermore, images that contain watermarks may be subject to replacement '''if a non-watermarked version exists. However, '''replacing images without reason is prohibited, and replacing an image with an entirely different image may result in the banning of the user guilty of the replacement at the discretion of the administrators and content moderators. Galleries Galleries, which can be defined as a collection of images, are more than welcome for just about anything which already has a page on the Wiki. This is important. This wiki will not tolerate an off-topic gallery such as "Donald Trump/Gallery" as Donald Trump is not within the scope of focus for this wiki. However, "Bambi (Manga)/Gallery" is more than acceptable, as the Bambi manga is covered on this wiki. Please remember to only use official images for galleries. This means to only use images officially published by the Walt Disney Company, by a company to whom the Walt Disney Company gave licensing rights to create Bambi images, or by a company that was given the rights to publish or republish one of Felix Salten's novels. If under certain circumstances it is necessary or allowed for unofficial images to be included, it is mandatory that it be marked as "unofficial" and that it is made abundantly clear to any casual browser that the images are not official. This is to avoid the spreading of misinformation. Another important thing to remember is to only include images in galleries that apply to the subject of the gallery. An image from Bambi II should not be included in Bambi (Film)/Gallery. An image of Thumper should not be in Bambi (Character)/Gallery unless the image also features Bambi. A lot of galleries can be included on the page which they serve as the gallery for. This means that, instead of creating a new page for the gallery, ofttimes, creating a new "Gallery" section on the page itself and inserting the desired images is enough. A brand new page specifically for the gallery should only be created for galleries that do or will contain over twelve images. If the gallery is to contain more than twelve images, you should first create the page for the gallery. The page title should always be "Page Name/Gallery". Afterwards, a "Gallery" section can be created on the original page, but the section should only contain a link to the main gallery page and nothing more. Achievements The achievements have been enabled to help attract users but users should not come on the wiki just to "boost" achievements without actually contributing to the wiki, if there is any sign of "boosting" going on the user doing so will be warned. If the same user continues boosting after being warned, That person may be blocked for a short time and/or have the achievements temporarily disabled. Edit Summaries Edit summaries are not mandatory but are strongly encourage, as they help to explain why the edit was made. Summaries along the lines of, "This information is incorrect, so I have changed it" are acceptable, but summaries such as, "The user that added this is a complete idiot," is unacceptable. Anyone who includes such things in their summaries will be warned. If they refuse to heed to the warnings, they will be blocked at the discretion of the administrators and content moderators. Chat The chat is used for chatting to other users about anything to do with the wiki and its topic. Some off-topic conversations are allowed as long as it is appropriate. If there is a question you may want to ask in regards to the wiki or Bambi, posting a forum thread will get more answers than asking in chat. Here are the rules for chat *Be kind to everyone in the chat (and on the wiki in general). *No spamming of any kind. If spammer has found, they will be instantly blocked from this wiki. *Try not to "flood" the chat, if you are having issues with connecting to the chat. Leave it and try again later instead of constantly disconnecting and reconnecting. *Do not troll other users, this can include kicking users without reason, making fun of someone's (movie/game/music,etc) preferences (also do not respond to trolls in a way that could make them continue doing so). *Do not ask for personal information regardless of whether anyone wants to do so or not. *Try to limit excessive all-caps. *Always be honest and polite. That means no telling lies/fibs/decieving, or tease/haress other users. *Do not complain about your ban in other wikias, instead just wait until the ban expires and not get into further trouble. *If you are a chat mod, do not fight with other users, including chat mods or admins because those involved will be punished, and chat mods and admins may be demoted. *No one is allowed to use profanity. Banning from chat/Blocking Wiki consequences The admin,User:DixieCountryGirl, can block users who are misbehaving or vandalizing pages. This is the order of blocking. *First time, they will recieve a warning or two to explain their actions. *If a user disregards the warnings, they will be blocked for short time. *After that, an admin can block them for longer time until they stop. Chat consequences The admin or the founder can ban a user from the chat. The possible reasons given are these: *Telling lies/fibs/decieving. *Complaining your block in other wikias. *Trolling. *Chat Ban/Block evading. *Being rude/harassing other users. *Spamming. *Using profainty. *Ignoring the previous warning. *Sockpuppety If any of the above examples are done, either an admin or chat-mod can consider a kick or ban. This would be the kick/ban cycle. *First time, the user will receive a warning or two from a chat-mod or admin. *The second time, they will be kicked out by one of the chat-mods or admins . The user can rejoin chat if they promise to obey those rules. *If the same user insists on not obeying the rules after all their warnings, (for third time) they will be banned from chat by a chat-mod or admin. they could be blocked from editing. *If an admin blocks person without proper reason, he will be demoted. If you follow the rules and don't cause any trouble, you won't have to face any consequences. Have a fun time on the chat! Article creation Article creation is one of the keys to sucsess for a wiki, but the more articles created, the less attention each one may receive. With that said, only articles that are related to Bambi are allowed. Don't go creating articles that are unrelated to this wiki e.g. a character from a game such as Borderlands. Creating articles with next to no content is not acceptible as well and the article may be deleted or just expanded. (expansion is preferable) References Including references or sources in an article is highly encouraged and claims that do not have a reference and are not "common knowledge" (e.g., "Thumper is a rabbit" or Walt Disney made a film adaptation of Bambi in 1942) may be removed from the article. References can be included easily under the "Notes and References" section, the section at the end of each article wherein all references are to be included. Wikipedia and other wikis are welcome to be used as references. Chat moderator & Admin Policies While anyone can read this, only users who are an chat mod/admin need to follow these. *The rules are set for everyone to follow especially admins and chat mods. (being an admin does not mean being above the rules that have been set) *Do not ban/block users without an acceptable reason. (this includes banning users from chat/blocking even they have not done anything here.) *Try and avoid getting into arguments/edit wars regardless of what happens. Category:Browse